pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - HA Toxic Shock Spike
I will write it up after foot'ball if saint doesn't. --Frosty 19:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :what are the atts? 15 deadly? 12 in w/e else? -- 'Big McStrongfist 22:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Spikes for only 636 damage, wont kill anything with a morale boost -.- [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Logic! 22:50, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::+deep wound? and strip? =\ -- Big McStrongfist 22:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::i've played it a lot and it will kill. once you add in deep wound, one person can not spike and it will still kill. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) May I also add the snare bar is fucking hawt. --Frosty 23:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :we used to run iron mist over vipers, and would just cover it with siphon and grasping. it was 20 seconds of lolstuck. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 23:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) lolwhat, i got like 800 fame with this. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :oh i never knew what you got all ur fame from, now i do! <3 —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 16:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::intresting. and does the prot sin have enough blue bar? also this is surprisingly good. wouldnt be suprised tho if tahiri came to say its crappy xD--Bluetapeboy 20:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Bip. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 21:06, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::ah. my eyes are playing tricks on me. im jut wondering since u got some squishies and no melee pressure is there neough defense?--Bluetapeboy 14:07, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::The only squishes are the monks... What the hell are you on about melee pressure for it's a spike build................. --Frosty 14:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::what are you on about, this is ridiculously defensive, got normal backline, DH + extra prots so no KD on your prot, /rt, the most ridiculous snare bar ever (lol hit something while you cant move) and the /mes for diversions and shit. Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:13, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Would bringing something like poison arrow on the caller be beneficial? I haven't played this bar yet but it seems that vipers could be spotty. I think it would be easy to catch when you see the caller running up to his target every time. just change one bar to /R and bring poison arrow. Doesn't require any points into wilderness or anything. just 2 or 3 sec of poison for the sigs to hit. 21:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Poison Arrow can be blocked/interrupted and shutdown by things like Blurred/Blind, Vipers is susceptable to snares but that's why there is 2 incase your caller is getting trained. --Frosty 23:32, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Why not bringing one entanging asp in ? Eto Toxic Ey i was wondering i never played this build but isnt it a good idea to take out the divert sin for a toxic necro with mabye prots. i never played this build yet but mabye the spikes are easy to see(dont hate me if im wrong) And i think instead of vipering everytime its alot easier to put a toxic in the spike that ofc got some dmg with it. Just an idea let me know if you think its good or bad. and ofc you can keep 1 vipers in case the other team got brains and interupt/diverion(bad toxic necro)/knockdown/Mabye even singet of humility your toxic. :Toxic Chill requires the target to be enchanted for poison to apply, if they are enchanted there is a good chance they could have prots which means the spike won't kill, if they aren't enchanted you can't spike at all... frostels 16:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::How about something with poison arrow?--Pirate 20:56, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::No because then you won't have enough spike damage, the caller being able to use SoTS on spike means you can actually kill shit. frostels 21:22, October 13, 2010 (UTC)